Capitán
by Kuria1704
Summary: La soledad haciendo peso en su mente, Sakura Haruno decide unirse a Anbu mostrando una personalidad totalmente diferente a la dulce Sakura en sus misiones, se adentrara en un nuevo mundo donde los engaños y la muerte es algo habitual. Pero detrás de todo ese dolor, podrá encontrar refugio en su misterioso capitán de equipo? * No soy dueña de Naruto ni de ninguno de sus personajes
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este es mi primer fic, le he dado muchas vueltas a esta historia hasta que por fin , creo, encontre una manera de plasmarla! Sera un KakaSaku. Cualquier comentario, aporte es bien recibido. Solo espero que lo disfruten!

Este capitulo es el inicio de Sakura en el siguiente ya aparecerá Kakashi

 _pensamientos_

Solo se escuchaba el paso firme atravesando el largo pasillo de las cedes Anbu , una mujer de largas piernas , tacones y pelo rosa caminaba decidida hacia la sala que iba a cambiar su vida..

Sakura Haruno era definitivamente el reflejo de Tsunade, con una mirada que podía calar en lo más hondo de cualquiera y una exterior impermutabilidad, claro exterior porque en este momento Sakura era un solo manojo de nervios, de mas esta decir que jamás iba a permitir que se notara. Hoy rendiría su examen estaba decidida a unirse a Anbu... con Sasuke muerto y Naruto como hokage no tenía nada mejor que hacer, quería dejar de sentirse inútil y después de mucho pensarlo decidió presentarse para la elite de Konoha.

Flashback:

_Frente estás segura? Sabes que son lo peor, matan sin remordimientos a sangre fría. Esto acabara por destruirte

_Cerdo ya te he dicho que no voy a cambiar de opinión y te juro por la muerte de Sasuke que si le cuentas a alguien no podrás volver a abrir esa bocota tuya en meses , aunque estoy segura que Shikamaru me lo agradecerá. Me entendiste cerdo?

Ino sintió un escalofrió cuando Sakura se ponía seria era de temer

_Está bien frente, te apoyare pero no digas que no te lo dije. Cuando es tu examen?

_Mañana, ya he desarrollado mi propio jutsu , y sé que en las reglas aprobare me conozco todo el reglamento shinobi después de todo

Sakura recordó las palabras de ino "te arrepentiras" pero ya era tarde, estaba frente a una gran puerta de madera perteneciente a la sala de admisiones. _no volveré a ser débil, no sere inútil,_ con ese pensamiento toco la puerta.

_Adelante, se escucho del otro lado

_Haruno te hemos estado esperando. Se dará comienzo a tu examen Anbu,deberás superar tres pruebas

1) rastreo

2) lucha con múltiples atacantes

3) tortura mental.

 _Sakura tembló ante la mención de la última prueba_

_Entendido.

_Ya aclarado esto puedes comenzar

Inexplicablemente Sakura de repente se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 , _Diablos que hago aquí,_ antes de darse cuenta estaba esquivando un shuriken lanzado hacia ella

¡ _mierda ha empezado_! Con eso Sakura empezó a rastrear el chackra de los posibles atacantes.. solo era uno… uno abajo

 _que empiece la cacería ._ Sonriendo se acomodo sus guantes negros y comenzó a correr.. Enseguida sintió el chackra moviéndose, la estaba siguiendo _genial,_ hizo un sello rápido con sus manos para luego saltar a un árbol. Desde esa altura podía ver su kage bunshin "buscando" a su atacante.

Vio a un anbu moverse atrás de ella _ahora ,_ shanaroo grito para saltar hacia el ambu pero antes de impactarlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba, _maldicion._

De repente sintió un susurro en su oído que le hizo estremecer todas las fibras de su ser _ "esa uno es una técnica para ambu haruno" _antes de un fuerte ataque en su abdomen. Clara fue la sorpresa del anbu cuando ella salió del suelo para darle un certero golpe en la mandíbula noqueándolo en el instante.

_Por supuesto que no dijo con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia, mi chackra es indetectable si lo deseo.. flojo para un Ambu mmm rata?

Sakura no podía creer que solo era eso , se mantuvo alerta pero no podía detectar otros chackras, asique solo se sentó en un árbol para leer su fiel icha icha ( _ **si icha icha , algo de su maestro tenía que haber adquirido no ¿ no es que fuera un orgullo pero tenía que admitir que Jiraiya si sabia poner las cosas calientes)**_

_Haruno.

Sakura levanto la cabeza para ver un anbu con mascara de lobo. Has pasado la primera prueba de rastreo, acompáñame a la sede para tu segunda prueba.

 _Eso ha sido demasiado fácil __ solo sígueme dijo lobo.

Llegaron a la cede anbu, para ver al mismo hombre que la había recibido antes.

_Muy bien haruno has pasado la primera prueba , digno de la aprendiz de la Tsunade

_Gracias supongo.

_Se dará comienzo a la segunda prueba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo , se realizara aquí.

_Hai

De pronto aparecieron 10 hombres con sus mascaras

 _Asique aquí empieza la prueba_

La atacaron simultáneamente, solo se dedico a esquivar, podía ver que habían jutsu de tierra,agua y fuego.

 _Están cubiertos, tengo que encontrar una menara de que me ataquen de a dos sino nunca podre ganarles_ , estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un fuerte calor aproximándose a ella

_Mierda me he distraído, sintió como el fuego rozaba su brazo derecho, dejándolo en muy mal estado

 _Genial sakura estas en desventaja debo hacer algo ya_ … _probablemente deberé pagar las remo delaciones pero que mas da_ y con eso golpeo con su puño el piso de la sede

Escombros por todos lados y una gran nube de tierra se vio después del golpe descomunal de la niña _**si es es que se la puede llamar así ,con esa fuerza podía aterrar hasta a Uchiha Madara si se lo proponía.**_

_Bien logre reducir el número solo quedan 6…

Tocando su muslo lanzo un shuriken para luego realizar unos sellos" triksome no jutsu" susurro. La estancia se había llenado de shurikens volando hacia todos lados, gracias a su perfecto manejo de chakra había podido dominar esa técnica. Consistía en arrojar un shuriken que se multiplique y manejar lo con sus hilos de chakra desde un lugar seguro.

Vio como los anbu se movían rápidamente tratando de esquivar sus shuriken pero simplemente era imposible, con el suelo totalmente roto y el poco espacio no había lugar al que escapar.

_En hora buena Haruno, solo queda la última prueba. Tortura mental

Sakura tembló, si tembló como una hoja pero sin embargo su cara se mantuvo imperturbable. Si había superado dos pruebas esto no la iba a detener.

_Qué esperas entonces?

_Ibiki , Yamanaka pasen

_Sakura lamento que nos volvamos a ver en esta situación

_Está bien , estoy segura que no será nada que no pueda soportar

_Empecemos

El padre de Ino toco su frente y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Estaba en Konoha, en el campo de entrenamiento. Podía ver a Naruto y Sakuke peleando mientras kakashi solo leia su libro… sonrió ante el recuerdo, eran buenos momentos

De pronto todo se volvió negro. Sasuke empezaba a atacar a Naruto y Kakashi. Sakura quiso correr detenerlo pero se dio cuenta que no se podía mover, hacia todo lo posible por mover sus piernas pero era como si estuviera atada, estas no respondían.

_Maldición!. Sasuke kun! Sasuke kun que haces! SASUKEE gritaba pero no servía simplemente no la escuchaban o no querían oírla

Pudo ver a Sasuke atravesando a Naruto con su espada y de repente ya no estaba allí…

Como si recobrara la consciencia, se dio cuenta que eso no era mas que una ilusión. Su mente empezó a llenarse de imágenes rápidas pero con sentido. Sasuke atacándola, Sasuke clavando su espada en Naruto, Sasuke peleando mano a mano con kakashi y una sola imagen final, ella atravesando el pecho de Sasuke para darle muerte y el incontrolable llanto de Naruto con sus suplicantes gritos para que se detuviera…

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en una sala oscura atada de manos y pies

_Qué demonios..

_Sakura lo has hecho muy bien dijo Ibiki, a pesar de tu notable sufrimiento en ningún momento pediste que nos detengamos

Podía sentir todavía el rastro de lagrimas por sus mejillas y su respiración alterada, habían jugado con sus peores sentimientos, habían jugado con sus recuerdo reales. Habían hecho que reviva cuando mato a Sasuke

_Eso fue muy sucio Ibiki, hasta para ti

_Ordenes son ordenes Sakura, ya entenderás de que te hablo. Ambu no juega limpio.

_Pero en hora buena. Bienvenida a Anbu aunque no sé si debería ser esa una buena noticia, te has condenado Sakura.. ya no hay marcha atrás.

_Se lo que estoy haciendo Ibiki, aunque gracias por tu consejo

_Solo una cosa más… Kakashi sabe de esto? No creo que haya alentado a que su única alumna mujer se una a esta manada de locos

_Kakashi sensei no sabe nada y debe seguir así , no tiene porque enterarse. Me entendiste Ibiki?

Ibiki solo río , esta chica que con su aspecto no mataría ni a una mosca había derrotado a 10 anbus solo con dos golpes, era de temer.

_Claro como el agua Sakura, ve a la sala de informes para que te den tu mascara y tu tatuaje. Luego reportare con el capitán para la información de tu equipo y misión.

_Hai, adiós Ibiki..

_Adios Sakura y suerte solo eso

Ibiki vio como la mujer de pelo rosa se iba a paso firme, le entristecía que cayera en este pozo, sin embargo no logro contener la sonrisa que apareció en su cara, _esto será divertido, me pregunto cuánto tardara en darse cuenta que no es ni más ni menos que Kakashi Hatake su capitán._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias a todos por lo consejos y los review , me alegra que la idea de la historia les guste y espero que a lo largo de ella siga siendo así! Sus mensajes dan ganas de escribir y seguir actualizando es muy positivo ver que otros disfruten de lo que uno hace :) si mas demoras acá va el segundo cap. Espero sus comentarios!

* * *

Kakashi estaba enojado, no , enojado era poco. En este momento creía que podía matar a alguien

_Kakashi debes calmarte no es tan malo

_Tan malo? He hecho misiones anbu solitario los ultimo 10 años y ahora el idiota de Souzo me dice que debo tener un niñato primerizo de compañero. No es tan malo?

Yamato suspiro con cansancio cuando Kakashi se ponía en ese plan no había quien lo calmara

_Sabes Kakashi, creo que es mejor que lo pienses solo. Ya veras que no es tan malo, te hace falta compañía aparte seras su capitán, puedes joderle la vida hasta que desista-dijo con la esperanza de que eso lo calmara un poco.

_Tenes razón , lo que no entiendo es porque ahora no tuve ningún problema en las misiones casi todas son completadas con éxito esta más que claro que no necesito de nadie conmigo.

_Kakashi entiende de una vez que no es normal ir en misiones anbu solo, es casi un suicidio y aparte no hay suficientes anbus con alto rango para albergar a alguien mas en su equipo.

_hmp – debo irme a recibir a la molestia, me asegurare de que sea muy satisfactorio-dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa en su casa

- _cuando pone esa sonrisa nada es bueno_ , pobre del niño murmuro

* * *

Sakura se dirigió a la sala de informe

_Hola soy Haruno, vengo a buscar mi uniforme y mascara

_Hai haruno-San. Tome

Sakura recibió una máscara con cara de gato y su traje, procedió a retirarse cuando se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño detalle

_emm donde se supone que recibo mi tatuaje?

_En el subsuelo Haruno-San

_Gracias

Solo quedaba eso y podría ir a encontrarse con su capitán, que tipo de persona seria? Amable? Rudo? Quizás antisocial? O podría ser un baboso como Genma, de solo pensar eso a Sakura le entro un escalofrió… oh no espero que no me toque con Genma.

Llego al subsuelo y se dirigió directo a una mujer que tenia tatuajes por todo su brazo, no podría ser otra que ella

_Hola vengo a…

_Tatuarte, si Haruno-san . siéntese , será rápido

_Hai

La sensación era rara, no era linda tampoco molesta, quizás hasta placentera. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que escucho la voz de la tatuadora diciéndole que había terminado la trajo a la realidad.

_Arigato!

_Adios Haruno-San , su capitán la espera en sala de reuniones

_Hai hai

Habia llegado el momento...se encontraría con el que seria su capitán, con el que compartiría misiones en las que arriesgarían sus vidas, no podía dejar de estar ansiosa ante lo que estaba por venir

Kakashi estaba esperando impaciente a que llegara su pupilo (si kakashi en anbu sorprendente mente era puntual) cuando sintió que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a una mujer con mascara de gato

 _Maldición encima una mujer ,lo que faltaba_

_Hola capitán, la mujer estaba por sacarse su mascara cuando la paro

_No es necesario que quites tu mascara, prefiero no saber tu identidad si has pasado el examen puedes estar aquí no necesito más. Te dejare las cosas claras… no me gusta trabajar en equipo, odio la incompetencia, tienes que respetar todo lo que digo aunque parezca una locura, y no soporto la in subordinación. Entendiste?

 __Quien diablos se cree este maldito hijo de puta , prepotente._ Sakura estaba apunto de explotar lo hubiera mandado a volar de no ser que era su superior

_Hai capitán- respondió seco-

_Ahora que quedo todo claro. Te espero dentro de un día a las 6 de la mañana para nuestra próxima misión.

_Hai capitán

_Ah y no llegues tarde, tampoco me gusta la in puntualidad

_Hai capitán , algo mas?

_No, retírate

Este hombre es un idiota así se encuentre agonizando en la misión tendrá que curarse solo maldito prepotente

Sakura salió de la sede anbu hecha una furia, su capitán era un idiota, pero es no le iba a arruinar la noche, claro que no ella tenia que salir a festejar con Ino cerda, se lo había prometido.

Camino hasta la floristería para encontrarse a Ino arreglando la vitrina

_Frente! Como te fue?

_No tengo permitido hablar al respecto-dijo con una leve sonrisa"

_Ingresaste! Eres anbu ! -grito Ino saltando como loca

_Cerda! Cállate te oirá todo Konoha, y no era que no querías que entrara?

_Pues claro que no quiero, pero es mejor que tenerte deprimida todo el año

_claro claro, asique como se festejara hoy?

_Pensé que no iba a vivir para escuchar esas palabras de tu boca frente!

_Tengo opción?

_No, bar a las 9 y tienes que ir sexy esta claro! Hoy es nuestra noche

_y Shikamaru?

_el saldrá con los chicos, por supuesto- dijo Ino con cara diabólica

Sakura llego a su casa agotada eran las 7 tenia que bañarse y prepararse para ir al bar, Dios moria por dormir un poco , con esto del examen y los nervios no tenia sus horas de sueño

- _Una siesta no haría mal, Ino cerdo no se molestara si llego tarde,_ iba al fin a su merecido descanso cuando se escuchan golpes en su puerta mas que golpes parecía que la fueran a derrumbar.

_YA VOY! juro que si esto no es importante va a correr sangre

_QUE DIABLOS! grito mientras había la puerta- Ino mierda que quieres dejarme sin casa!

_Hay frente si sigues así te van a salir arrugas , sabia que te tirarías a dormir y no puedes! Hoy tenes que romper corazones entendiste? Es TU noche

Y así fue como su sueño de siesta se fue al retrete

_Ino en serio? Prometo que llegare no seas tan pesada

_no frente vamos a prepárate! Ve a la ducha!

Cuando salió de la ducha, podía ver a Ino pintándose como una prostituta, si esa la definición prostituta, Ino salia para matar no podría ser de otra forma

_Frente mira el vestido que te traje! –Ino extendió algo que mas que un vestido eran triángulos de tela unidos por cadenas

_no me pondré eso cerda, estas loca

_claro que si dijo empujando el vestido en mis brazos y te lo vas a poner ya!

-me resigne de nada servia irle de contra, cuando tenia algo en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaba

Algo había que reconocerle a la cerdo si que sabia como hacerte sentir sexy ,el vestido se abrazaba a todas sus curvas mostrando en nacimiento de sus senos, y sus piernas torneadas . tenia la espalda descubierta dejando ver una larga cicatriz en su espalda. Sakura observo largamente su figura en el espejo y no puedo evitar que su mirada vuelva a la fina linea que recorría su espalda... tantos recuerdos, esa noche ella decidió no curar esa herida ,decidió que quede ahí para siempre.. como su recuerdo un peso que llevaría por la eternidad.

 _Sasuke-_ murmurro

Ino entro al cuarto viendo como Sakura tenia la mirada perdida en su espalda y la tristeza rodeaba su aura. _no , no lo voy a permitir -_ Cerdo! odio decirlo pero estas jodidamente caliente!

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos para ver a Ino con un top negro y una falda a juego, la cerdo de veía bien claro jamas lo admitiría.

-Vamos es hora y los chicos nos están esperando

Que como que chicos? – Si frente, le he dicho a los chicos de encontrarnos en el Bar, vamos!

Partieron con Ino por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha, hacia una noche calida era especial para un buena salida, se podía ver a las familias disfrutando de los paseos y los shinobis sentados en las cantinas.

Entraron al bar para ir la mesa en la que estaban Lee, Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru

_Mi bella flor de cerezo hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos, pensamos que estabas de misión

_Lee –dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza hacia su tonto apodo, ese chico no sabia rendirse- estuve ocupada con unos tramites pero ya es hora. Traigan la primera ronda!

_Sii gritaron a coro los demás ,

Sakura aproximo su primer sorbo de sake y estudio el bar podía ver a algunos civiles pero la mayoría eran jonin shinobis, en la mesa del fondo distinguió el característico pelo gris de su sensei junto a genma y kurenai. Parándose se acerco a su mesa

Kakashi sensei- dijo dándole una suave sonrisa

_Sakura chan como has estado tiempo sin verte

_Si misiones por aquí y por allá, aparte Tsunade me tiene explotada con el hospital, quiere que sea jefe pero no tengo gana... no pudo terminar su frase porque sentía a alguien descaradamente acariciando su culo. SaKura se dio vuelta para ver a Genma mirándola con una sonrisa seductora

_Pero mira como has florecido Sakura, ese vestido realmente te sienta bien

_Sabes que va a sentarte bien a ti Genma? Mi puño en tu cara como no saques tu mano de mi trasero! - A genma le bajaron todos los colores como lentamente empezó a retirar su mano- cuando se escucho la leve risa de kakashi

_De que te reís vos espantapájaros – kakashi solo rió un poco mas- bueno eso era raro , kakashi sensei riéndose tan libremente definitivamente había tomado mas de lo normal

_Genma debes dejar de intentarlo Sakura sabe lo que es un buen hombre y tu no entras en la categoría

A si? y quien es un buen hombre según vos gran copy ninja

_No tu dijo simplemente

_ carraspeando levemente Sakura dijo- bueno kaka sensei dime que ha sido de tu vida?

Misiones y mas misiones por cierto te ves hermosa Sakura

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente esto no era algo que le dijiera kakashi normalmente, apuro rápidamente su trago cuando escucho un grito de la otra punta del bar CERDOOO susipiro profundamente la tolerancia de Ino al alcohol era nula

_Cerdooo a donde te habías ido! Vamos vamos el tipo chulo del bar nos esta invitando un trago no podemos desperdiciarlo! y fue como era arrastrada hasta la barra

Vio como el Barman la miraba, estaba comiéndosela con los ojos -¿Por qué no? se dijo

_Hola dijo con una voz baja y seductora inclinándose levemente para que pudiera ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, me dijo mi amiga que tenias un trago para mi. El hombre miro descaradamente su escote para decir -si así es, que queres tomar preciosa?

_Algo fuerte dijo ronroneando , dime tu

_Tequila para la flor y si quieres afuera del bar te podría dar otro trago … mucho mas interesante

_sakura rió levemente.. _los hombres son tan faciles,_ veremos veremos. El tequila esta bien

Kakashi no podía creer como había crecido su alumna, ese vestido.. si no fuera Sakura hace tiempo la habría arrinconado contra la pared de los baños como tantas veces hizo con otras mujeres. Pero no era su alumna , su pequeña alumna , que ahora estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el de la barra definitivamente esta no era la dulce sakura que tenia en sus pensamientos y era un gran problema darse cuenta de eso

-Seguirá siendo virgen?

Kakashi

Kakashi

_Emmm que?

Te he estado hablando hace media hora , donde estabas dijo Genma enojado siguiendo su mirada , cuando la encontró su cara cambio de enojo a perversión total , asique tu también te has dado cuenta de como creció Sakita he. Mira ese culo

Kakashi solo se levanto – me voy

He kakashi no era para que te enojaras, quedate yo invito

Tengo una misión mañana Genma, adiós

Tu te lo pierdes, ja ne

Kakashi salió de bar con unas cuantas copas de mas, el aire había refrescado y lo sentía golpear contra su mascara, moviendo levemente sus cabellos, esta noche iba de mal en su alumna legaba al bar para matar y para colmo en unas horas tenia misión con la mujer anbu

_Kakashi -escucho

Se dio vuelta para ver a una Sakura bastante colorada en la puerta del bar

_Donde vas?

_A casa Sakura chan, suficientes copas por hoy

_Ah , si claro… bueno yo igual me estaba yendo , vivimos para el mismo lado asique te molestaría que camináramos juntos?

Le sorprendió su pregunta , no va a mentir, verla así colorada sus pelos sueltos bailando al ritmo de la brisa y ese vestido, ese vestido que no hacia mas que remarcar su curvas .Subiendo su mirada hacia sus pechos se encontró con algo muy interesante Sakura no era inmune al frió y eso lo reflejaban su pequeños pezones parados

 _Este viaje va a ser interminable_

_Claro Sakura-chan vamos.

Comenzarón una lenta caminata a su hogar, era tranquilo hasta de cierta forma relajante caminar a su lado Sakura irradiaba paz, eso era..

_Kaka sensei escucho

_Mmm?

_Naruto... No no has perdonado todavía no ? el otro día lo cruce ni siquiera volteo la mirada

_Kakashi suspiro profundamente. Después de haber planeado entre ellos dos la muerte de Sasuke, Naruto no les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni a el ni a Sakura de no ser estrictamente necesario

_No lo creo, solo espero que algún día lo entienda

_A veces ni yo lo entiendo digo… se que fue lo mejor, se que Sasuke nunca volvería a ser el que fue, que nunca volvería a nosotros, que era un peligro.. pero así y todo no puedo evitar pensar que la esperanza de Naruto quizás lo pudo a ver cambiado , como Pain... y si nos adelantamos mucho Kakashi? Si fue un error?

Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza por eso había evitado a Sakura desde esa misión, no quería tener esta charla pero el momento llego cuando menos lo espero...No sakura, nunca sabremos si Naruto hubiera podido conseguirlo. Pero hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer por nuestra aldea y por nosotros mismos.. Naruto tendrá que largar el recuerdo de Sasuke y el día que lo haga solo así podrá avanzar; Naruto recuerda al Sasuke que en la misión al país de las olas dio casi su vida para salvarlo, Naruto recuerda al Sasuke que le compartió su comida cuando no obtuvo las campanillas...Pero ese Sasuke desapareció Sakura, y Naruto tiene que verlo. El Sasuke que .. eliminamos.. fue el Sasuke que intento matarte a tí , a mi , a Naruto. El Sasuke que eliminamos fue el que quiso atacar Konoha cuando Naruto vea eso podrá entendernos y quizás perdonarnos...

Sakura meditó lo que dijo Kakashi sabia que tenía razón, hablar con el le recordó los verdaderos motivos de su decisión _Es tan difícil estar lejos de el, ver su mirada indiferente se siente tan raro- dijo con pensar. Pero supongo que si , hicimos los que decíamos hacer.. esta es mi casa kakashi, nos estamos viendo, suerte!

Adios sakura, suerte

Sakura entro a su casa y preparo su uniforme en solo 5 horas saldría de misión y estaba con el suficiente alcohol y sueño para dormir por días, se metió en su cama pensando en lo conversado con kakashi había esperado esa charla, necesitaba de su apoyo... poco a poco los fantasmas desaparecían o por lo menos la atormentarían menos, tenia que se así, esperaba que fuera así...


End file.
